What Happens Next
by 13BC
Summary: It took Sam getting injured for Andy to realize that she had not quite moved on. With his life in the balance and multiple players involved, how will she make the right decisions in the midst of a case that hits close to home for 15th devision?


What Happens Next – Prologue

* * *

I don't own rookie blue

I know you probably want me to finish my other stories first, but this just kept going through my mind and wouldn't go away until I put it down on paper. I do hope to have the next chapter of 'it is what it is' up in the next week or so. But for now, here's my take on _What Happens Next_ on rookie blue. This first chapter is a bit short, I know; it's an introduction to the story and what in my mind's crazy theories could happen next. Enjoy :)

* * *

-Two weeks later-

'How is he doing today?' Frank Best asked the nurse at the station.

'Still the same, sir, no change since last week,' she replied.

'Is there anyone in there now?'

'Just her, sir, she hasn't left his side.'

'Right, thank you,' he said before turning around and making his way over to the room. He stood at the entrance for a moment, looking at the woman holding the hand of one of fifteens finest. It wasn't fair that this should happen to them, especially after what she'd just been through.

He coughed, in an attempt to make his presence known. The woman however did not turn around. He tried again, but still he received no response.

'Chloe?' This got her attention. She turned around and acknowledged him standing there. She then turned back to the man laying in the bed. His face was bruised so severely, Frank hardly recognized him. How had it even come to this? He took the few paces to stand by his goddaughter's side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Chloe, there is nothing we can do for him now. You should get back to bed.'

'No, I have to stay here. This is all my fault.'

'Chloe, don't think that way, what Wes did…'

'But it is all my fault…' She started crying. It took a while, but finally he managed to get her back to her room a few doors down. It was madness; she shouldn't be up like that, not after having suffered an injury like that only two weeks ago. According to the doctors it was unheard of that she was conscious so shortly after sustaining such a severe injury. Frank sighed and made his way over to the next floor. Unbelievable. Four of his officers in the hospital, six if you counted the 24/7 visitors. He reached the waiting room on the next floor. Nick sat in the chair he'd been sitting in for the past two weeks. He'd go home every now and again, but whenever she was here, so was he, which was pretty much all the time.

'Collins,' he greeted him. He looked tired, there were deep circles underneath his eyes. Not nearly as bad as the ones he was about to see though.

He made his way over to Sam's room. As he expected Andy was sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed. She had been fidgeting ever since he'd gotten out of surgery, tidying the already impeccable room. He'd stepped by every day, checking up on his people and, more importantly, his friends. The only time he'd seen her sit still during the past week was when she had fallen asleep, her head on his leg, holding his hand in a dead grip. He'd tried to get her back to work, but he knew that it wouldn't work, she'd be too distracted. With help of Nick he'd been able to get her to go home to sleep every night, have a shower and a change of clothes.

The room had always felt anxious, anxious but hopeful. Not today. Today, all he felt radiating from the room was fear. A fear for the worst, a fear that came with a lack of hope.

'Andy?' he said softly as not to scare her.

'He's not going to wake up, is he?' her voice was thick and emotionless. As he walked further into the room he could see she had been crying.

'We don't know that,' he said. 'He could wake up at any moment.'

'But he wont,' Andy said as another tear rolled down her cheek. 'If he was going to wake up, why hasn't he done so yet?' Her tears were flowing freely now.

'I don't know,' Frank said.

'It's not fair,' Andy cried. 'It's just not fair.'

Frank slowly walked out of the room. He could only hope that this would end well, or it might very well break Andy. He looked back into the waiting room. Nick had gotten up to get a coffee. He didn't envy him the bad stuff they had here, but going down to the cafeteria and risking something happened that required him to be right here was probably too much of a risk and he wasn't willing to take it.

Frank went down the corridor, going to visit his final officer. Oliver was the only one who was making enough progress to be allowed to leave the hospital the next day. He'd been back to his old chatty self mostly, but it would be a while before he would be able to get back to work.

'How are you doing?' Frank asked as he sat down. Celery had elegantly left the room to give them some time to catch up.

'Doing ok, doing ok,' Oliver muttered. He was quiet for a moment. 'How are the others?' he asked carefully.

'Sam and Dov are still the same. Chloe got up today, sat at Dov's side for hours. She's back in her room now, though, asleep.'

'Horrible what happened there. Have you got anything out of him yet?' Oliver asked.

'Nope, he still won't say a word. Good thing so many of our own were here and witnessed it. He will get what is coming for him, don't worry, my friend.'

They talked about the day to day at fifteenth for a while, wishing not to thing about those of their own who's lives were still hanging on a thread.

There was some commotion on the hallway. Vague screams could be heard. Being police officers at heart, Oliver and Frank were out of the room in an instance and followed the noise. To both their shock they soon realised that all of the commotion seemed to come from a room they knew all too well.

'No! I have to get in! Let me go, I need to see him,' a voice they knew screamed as they got closer. Throwing a quick look at each other they drew nearer. Rounding the corner they feared for the worst as they saw the sight in front of them.

A seemingly hysterical Andy was being held back by a worried Nick. Nurses were rushing in and out of the hospital room. They froze as the fear for their friends life crept up on them.

'Collins, what happened?' Frank asked as they reached them.

'I don't know,' he said. 'They told me to get her out and keep her away while they're working, they wont tell me what happened.'

'Andy.' Oliver turned to her. 'Andy, I need you to tell me what happened.'

'He… Sam… He…,' Andy tried, but she couldn't make anymore words come out. She collapsed at that moment and fell to her knees, crying. Nick knelt down with her. They all stood there huddled together not knowing quite what to do. What could they do?

After what seemed like hours, but couldn't be more than a couple of minutes, a woman in scrubs that looked vaguely familiar came out at that moment and went straight to Andy, kneeling down in front of her.

'Andy,' she said with a calming voice. 'You should come inside.'

* * *

That was it for now. I hope you enjoyed it and I would truly appreciate it if you left a review to let me know your thoughts.


End file.
